This invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors and, particularly, to an IC card connector for connecting an IC card, such as a multi media card, in an IC card reader system such as a video camera or smartphone or the like.
IC cards have been developed and contain IC""s (integrated circuits) including memory circuits, such as rams (random access memories), and control circuits, such as CPUs (central processing units). A special type of IC card, called a multi media card (or xe2x80x9cMMCxe2x80x9d) is of increasing interest and is used in small electronic devices such as videocameras, smartphones, music players and the like. Multi media cards normally include a terminal array for connection through a card reader system to the external equipment. The connector usually includes some form of IC card socket and a plurality of electrodes or contacts exposed in the socket for engaging the terminal array of the IC card. The card is inserted into and removed from the socket, and the connector contacts are resilient or comprise springy contacts for yieldably engaging the terminal array of the card when the card is inserted into the socket.
With the ever-increasing miniaturization of IC cards and their respective connectors, various problems continue to arise. For instance, the very handling of the miniature IC cards is difficult, and proper positioning of the cards in the connector presents corresponding problems when the card is inserted into and removed from the card-receiving cavity or other receptacle means of the connector. Such card connectors may have locking means for holding the IC card in a locked reading position, but such locking means often have reliability problems. Still further, it often is very difficult to grip and remove the inserted IC card from the connector. This invention is directed to solving these various problems in a multi media card connector which is reliable and simple to manufacture and assemble.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved IC card connector for connecting an IC card having a terminal array, in an IC card reader system or the like.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, the connector includes a base member having receptacle means for receiving the IC card for movement between a preload position and a latched position. The base member has a plurality of electrically conductive contacts for engaging the terminal array of the IC card. An ejector member is movably mounted on the base member and is engageable with the IC card for movement therewith between the preload and latched positions. Latch means are provided on the base member engageable with the IC card for locking the IC card in its latched position. Biasing means are provided between the ejector member and the base member for moving the ejector member and IC card back to the preload position automatically in response to releasing the latch means.
As disclosed herein, the IC card is movable from the preload position to the latched position in an insertion direction of the card into the receptacle means. The IC card is movable in a second direction transversely of the insertion direction into engagement with the latch means. Second biasing means are provided on the base member for engaging the IC card and biasing the IC card in the second direction into engagement with the latch means. In the preferred embodiment, the biasing means is provided by a spring arm formed integral with the base member and engageable therewith.
Other features of the invention include an abutment shoulder on the ejector member engageable by a leading edge of the IC card so that the ejector member moves with the IC card from the preload position to the latched position. The latch means is formed by a latch shoulder on the base member engageable with a trailing edge of the IC card. The biasing means comprises at least one coil spring sandwiched between a portion of the base member and a portion of the ejector member.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.